


You're Alive?

by asianhero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianhero/pseuds/asianhero
Summary: The paladins are returning to Earth and everyone's excited to see their families. But Shiro only wants to see one person, and he prays that they want to see him too





	You're Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little bitch for adashi  
> this is also canon derivative (instead of immediately jumping into action, there's a little time before shit hits the fan)

When the paladins were told that they were going back to Earth, they were all excited to see their families, who probably thought that they were dead. Shiro, however, was more nervous than anything. He had no one to go home to, since his parents were in Japan, and they weren’t about to travel across the ocean because someone said they “saw” him. The only person he could think of was Adam, the one person who was there for him for everything. Honestly, Shiro wanted to see him more than anything, even more than his want to defeat the Galra. But what would he think of him now? They didn’t necessarily end on good terms, with Adam saying he wouldn’t be there when Shiro got back. If anything, Adam probably moved on, married someone else who was way better for him. Even if he didn’t have anyone, would he even want to see Shiro? 

Shiro sighed, rubbing his face. He knew he was spiraling, but he couldn’t help it. Luckily, Keith noticed the change in his mood, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Shiro nodded, smiling slightly. “Yeah, I was just thinking about Adam,”

“Are you going to visit him?” Keith asked, an inquisitive look on his face.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, not feeling like continuing the conversation further. He looked around the black lion’s hangar, noting how clean it was, not a single thing of Keith’s belongings were in here. He supposed that the other boy didn’t see the need to keep souvenirs from their adventures, but not even his jacket was in here. His thoughts started drifting off, more images of Adam clouding his thoughts. He remembered how much fun they had together, how he had a plan to propose to Adam, only for him to propose first. He remembered how they fought about the Kerberos mission, how Adam was just trying to protect him, how he was too stubborn to realize how his actions affected Adam. Shiro couldn’t believe how dumb he was, he had the perfect life and he decided to push it away, and for what? Years of mental and physical abuse at the hand of the Galra? The stress of having to deal with a bunch of  _ students,  _ not trained fighters? The only good thing that came out of the situation was that since he was in his clone’s body, his disease was gone, leaving him to live the rest of his life, if he didn’t die again. Shiro felt his anxiety creeping up. If Adam even  _ wanted  _ to talk to him, how was Shiro supposed to tell him that he  _ died  _ in space? He’s basically a type of zombie now, right? 

He kept these thoughts to himself, since he didn’t want to bother Keith with more of his “boy” troubles. So instead, he decided to let his thoughts lull him to sleep.

His dreams were filled with Adam, and how different his life would’ve been if he hadn’t left Earth.

* * *

 

Shiro was woken up by the sound of Lance over the intercom, telling everyone excitedly that they’re in the Milky Way. With their lions and how advanced they were, it only took them a couple of minutes to reach Earth. Once they were close enough Pidge called the Garrison in hopes of reaching her dad. 

“Hello? Galaxy Garrison, this is Katie Holt, requesting to land.”

There was silence, before the crackle of the speaker came to life:

“This is Commander Iverson from the Galaxy Garrison, there seems to be more than one ship, who else is with you?”

“We have Lance McClain, Hunk Garrett, Keith Kogane, Takashi Shirogane, and a couple of friends from our travels.”

More silence, before Iverson spoke again:

“How the hell are you guys still alive?”

Lance laughed, turning on his speaker to respond, “It takes more than us jetting off into space to get rid of us.”

Pidge coughed, an exasperated sigh coming out of her mouth. “Do we have permission to land at the Garrison?”

Iverson snorted, clearly amused. “Go on ahead, we’ll have some questions for you.”

The connection was cut. As they were about to touch down Shiro couldn’t help but feel his nerves coming back.  _ Was Adam in the room with Iverson? Does he know that he’s alive? Does he even want to see him? _

Before Shiro could say anything the sound of the hangar opening stopped him in his tracks. Stepping outside, he felt the sun shine on him. SIghing, a smile graced his face. He forgot how nice the sun felt on his skin, how warm and comforting it was. Sure, there was heat and light on the planets they’ve visited, but they paled in comparison to the sun on their home planet. 

Looking over at the other paladins he noticed Hunk, Lance, and Pidge swarmed by their families while Keith and Krolia was showing Allura, Coran, and Romelle the Garrison. Shiro felt extremely out of place, not surrounded by any family members, and the Garrison no longer felt like his home. Just as he was about to group up with Keith and Krolia he heard a loud gasp. Turning his head he felt the air catch in his throat. 

There he was, standing there, his hands over his mouth, clearly shocked that Shiro was  _ alive.  _ Adam looked just the same as the day he left, although there were some gray hairs poking through his brown locks. Shiro wanted to move, to run over there and wrap him in his arms and never let him go. Something in him forced him to stand still, watching as the love of his life looked at him, tears falling down his face. Before Shiro could even force his body to move, Adam ran over to him, crushing him in a hug. 

“Takashi? How are you  _ alive? _ ” 

The only sound that came out of Shiro was a choked sob. He finally returned the hug, burying his face in Adam’s shoulder, too embarrassed to look up.

After a couple minutes of sobbing between the two, Shiro finally looked up at Adam, who was having a hard time trying to stop his tears from running.

“I’m so sorry that I ever left. You were right, you were always right. It wasn’t worth it, I should’ve been here with you —”

Adam interrupted him by pressing his lips against his. It wasn’t a gentle kiss by any means. It tasted like salty tears and their noses bumped into each other painfully, but there was love to be found in it. Some gasps were heard from the paladins, minus Keith, who was just smiling at them. They ignored it, though, as Adam pulled away slightly, a smile on his face.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Takashi,” He looked down at his shoes, a small laugh coming out of his mouth, “If anyone should be sorry, it’s me. I shouldn’t have made you choose between me or the mission. You were just trying to prove that you could still fly.”

Adam brushed a small tear away from Shiro’s eye before continuing, “I’m so  _ proud  _ of you Takashi.”

Shiro smiled, nuzzling his forehead against Adam’s, content to just be holding each other. He felt Adam’s hand reach the end of his right arm, where his arm had been cut off by Keith. Looking up, Adam noticed the pure shock of white hair, and the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t even imagine the horror that Shiro went through all those years. All those years of sitting as a prisoner, the constant fear of not living to see the next day. Knowing about that, part of Adam wanted to smack Shiro and give him a long lecture, but another part of him just wanted to shield him away from anything else that could hurt him. Shiro seemed to sense his mood, as he shifted slightly.

“Yeah, I don’t look as great as I used to,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Adam shook his head frantically, cupping Shiro’s face with his hands. “No! You look great! A little different, but you still look handsome,”

Shiro seemed to perk up a little bit. “Yeah?”

Adam nodded his head, smiling. “Yeah, you look good with white hair.”

Shiro laughed, tightening his grip on Adam’s waist. He felt calm, for the first time in what felt like forever. It was amazing that one person could make him feel so at peace with life. He wanted to feel like this forever.

As if remembering something, he pulled away from Adam quickly, digging in his pockets for something. Adam gave him a confused look, tilting his head slightly.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

Shiro looked at him, a nervous smile on his face. He took a deep breath before speaking:

“So, feel free to say no, but there’s never been a day when I haven’t loved you. Even after our fight before the Kerberos mission, I still knew that I wouldn’t get over you. Now that I’m back I want to set things right.”

He got down on one knee, causing the other man’s eyes to widen. Shiro pulled out a golden ring. It was simple for an engagement ring, but neither of them were flashy to begin with. 

“Adam, even though I may be an idiot at times, and I’ll probably never give up my stubborn ways, will you marry me?”

Tears were filling Adam’s eyes. He couldn’t get the words out of his throat, so instead he threw himself at Shiro, causing them to lose balance and fall to the ground. Shiro laughed, kissing Adam’s temple.

“I’ll take that as a yes,”

Adam laughed, gently taking the ring from Shiro’s hand to place it on his finger. Looking down at the white haired man, he smiled, kissing him. 

“I’m so glad that you didn’t die,”

Shiro looked away from him, an awkward laugh coming out of his throat. “Yeah, about that…”

“Takashi!”


End file.
